


Art

by pauraque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: pornish_pixies, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-06
Updated: 2006-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What makes portraits move?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble Challenge at Pornish Pixies, and dedicated to Nope.

Dean laboured over his canvas and his anatomy books, studiously duplicating the ratios of human limbs, placements of muscles and tendons. Eyes watered with the reek of turpentine as he perfected a delicate shadow. The portrait remained stubbornly still, mocking him with its oily, vacant gaze.

Now he feels the curve of Neville's thigh beneath his brush, sees the tendons of his hand clutching at the bedsheets. When he makes a shadow he is tracing the soft dark inside of Neville's gasping mouth, head swimming with the memory of the rich, sweaty smell of his skin.

Now Dean's portraits move.


End file.
